


晨颜

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 24/24, M/M, 不自信的前人妻, 小甜饼收尾24岁生贺2333, 清晨黏糊糊的情侣互动, 温柔的现男友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 守身如玉モテ男x温柔色气前人妻应该是小甜饼！
Relationships: Jinguji Yuta/Hirano Sho





	晨颜

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！

神宫寺是被热醒的。他迷迷糊糊地在厚重的被窝里蠕动几下，两臂间突然也有了小小的骚动，温软的热源又贴了上来，在他胸口蹭蹭确认了他的存在才又平息下来。

他睁开惺忪的睡眼，滑溜溜的丝绸被上只露着半截毛茸茸乱糟糟的后脑勺，脸正埋在他的肩窝，湿热的气息规律地一股一股喷洒在他的侧颈上。

迷茫地盯了好一会，沉甸甸的记忆才浮上水面——他昨晚童贞毕业了。

回想起这事，他不禁有些身体发热，收紧了双臂，在怀中的小脑袋顶上乱翘的发丝间落下一个爱怜的吻。

他和平野才认识不过几个月，在平野开设的舞蹈教室第一次见了面，他本是想花些课余时间在培养爱好上，没想到就此踩了油门，冲破矜持的校园生活，在现充的路上一路狂奔。

掀开被子的一角，他轻手轻脚地试图从平野热烈的拥抱中脱身。第一次在平野家过夜，第一次和平野做爱后迎来的第一个早晨，他一定得充分发挥他的男友力来给两人留下一个美好的回忆。

想起昨晚他瞧见冰箱里些剩余的食材，计划着怎么用一顿精致的早餐叫醒平野，他整个人都有些轻飘飘的，嘴角忍不住上扬。

可他刚把搭在腰上的手臂拿掉，支起了半边身体时，一串不满的哼哼声就响了起来。

“神，你要去哪?”平野揉揉费力睁开的眼缝，想要把他看得更清楚些。

“我去准备早餐，很快就回来。”他边说边准备直起身子直接下床，如果不趁平野还不清醒时走的话待会就没有可能了。

而他正动作的手腕被握住了，软软的暖暖的一圈在他凸起的腕关节骨上轻轻转动摩挲。

“不要走，我还不饿。”年上男友却拿出小孩无理撒娇的劲来，粘稠的沙哑嗓音被搅成半熟的焦糖。

平野的视线从他脸上滑过，半边侧脸陷在蓬松的枕头中不自在地来回蹭了蹭，可另半边绯红的脸却明显地透露出羞赧来。

他顿时觉得心里暖烘烘的，含笑低下身去亲平野被白齿抵住的粉嫩嘴唇，柔软的触感让他不禁流连，轻轻在软弹的下唇上吮吸一下。

他正欲起身时，一条腿却缠上了他的腰，勾上后腰的膝盖一施力就将他的动作封锁住。

一只脚跟在他的腰侧打着圈，酥痒的涟漪圈圈扩散开来，传遍全身，让他的身体整个软了下来，直直地跌进平野的笑容中。

他感到两只手臂挂上了他的脖颈，肉圆温热的指尖在他后脑的发丝间穿梭，在他的脊椎上揉按，在他的肩膀、背部上摩挲，麻麻地沁入皮肤，炙痒难耐。

两双眼睛都染上了浓重的情欲，在极近的距离间相互凝视，融化成一汪软水，分不清彼此。

可当他的嘴唇将要贴上平野的时，突然一阵天旋地转，平野的大腿一勾将他翻过来压在了身下。

两人调换了个位置再次眼对眼时，默契地一起呼呼笑了起来。两人的四肢交缠着，交换着彼此的热量。

昨夜的平野也是这样取过主动权温柔地引导他，眼角瞥见的床边地上的毛衣将昨晚的回忆又刷刷翻动了起来。

穿着这件白色针织毛衣的平野赤裸着下身，靠在沙发背上大大地打开腿，圆润的手指在后穴中搅动，发出黏湿的啧啧水声，只露出白色的一星半点踪迹，在被手指撑开时，才能看见抽搐的穴肉深处含着的一滩乳白色的润滑液。那白稠液体在殷红与肉色间翻滚，逐渐将一切染上一层薄薄的雪色。

“这样把这里弄湿弄软了，神的那里就可以…可以进来了……”平野磕磕巴巴地向即将第一次拥抱男人的小男友解释道，越说到后面越小声了，可指尖分明因为他的视线而兴奋颤抖着。

平野涨红了脸，低着下巴，但又忍不住抬眼观察他的反应。他面对着平野坐在沙发边的绒毛地毯上，怔怔地望着平野腿间，只觉得大脑一阵空白，全身的血液都呼啸着奔向下身。

悄悄地来回扫视起神宫寺，平野吐出红红舌尖舔了舔不知何时变得有些干燥的嘴唇，忽然夹住腿切段了他的视线。

他茫然地抬头去看平野的脸，平野拿湿润的眼神回望他的眼睛，在他灼热的注视下爬下了沙发，来到他跟前。

“神，还没完全硬起来呢。”平野趴在他的膝头上盯着裆部鼓起的一团，叹气般说道。

还没等他窘迫地开口解释，平野就将圆润的鼻尖抵上他昂首的性器，上下蹭弄，最后隔着黑色运动裤含上了那团突起。

温热的湿意隔着布料钝钝地在晕开来，他平时的成熟余裕随之一并蒸发了，边抚摸着平野洇湿的额发边忘情地不断轻呼着平野的名字。

平野转动圆溜溜的眼珠向上笑吟吟地望着他，微微往后坐去，拉下他的拉链，可却没有立即取出内裤中包裹的性器。

“啊！不小心流出来了。”平野不好意思地笑笑，被揉得圆润的音节像软软的毛球，飘入他的耳中，痒痒的。

一只手伸到身后，插入浑圆的臀瓣间，把流出的润滑液又抹入后穴中。可平野发现得晚了，已经有些顺着大腿内侧流下，无声地没入毛绒地毯中。

他跪坐着，看不清平野身后的景象，正想不动声色地直起大腿张望，可下身直冲天灵盖的湿软温热立刻将他的视线拉了回来。

平野一手继续为自己扩张，一手摇动着他的肉棒舔舐含吮起来，两侧都响起淫靡的水声。

“神的变得好硬好粗了，太好了！”平野从口中吐出闪着水光的阴茎，移动手指细细抚摸圈圈沟壑，笑得眼睛弯弯的，还拿脸颊去蹭湿滑的柱体，好像手中的是极为珍视的宝贝似的，暗自呢喃道，“我好怕光凭我没法让神勃起啊……”

他粗喘着气，立场倒转了一样，像老师一样表扬平野。平野大他好几岁，在舞蹈室里派头十足，在他们私下来往前，他根本没猜到平野会是这样热烈、黏人，和色气，仿佛只要他躺下招招手，平野就会来到跟前倾尽招数取悦他。

得到表扬的平野向他绽开一个大大的笑容，饱满的双唇箍上肉棒摆动起来，软腻的肉唇夸张地变换形状，平野却只是乐滋滋地睁大眼睛盯望他深陷情欲而发红的脸。

“紫耀喜欢做爱吗?”平野跨开腿坐上他的腰间时，他问道。

“喜欢。”平野一手勾着他的肩，说罢对他笑笑，扶住他的性器，将光滑饱胀的头部纳入了后穴中，浑身颤栗一阵，摆着腰缓缓又向下。

“不过我更喜欢神，更想让神舒服，如果神也能喜欢上和我做爱就好了。”沙沙的声音在他的鼓膜上振动，一股热气在他体内横冲直撞，撞得他头晕。

他捧住平野的脸，撩开成缕的刘海，去亲那汗津津的额头，“我现在已经喜欢上了。”

平野抿起嘴唇对他勾勾嘴角，眯着眼睛仿佛在用表情说着：“不愧是在学校中被称为国民男友，嘴真甜。”

无奈地回笑，为了让平野知道自己是认真的，他捏起平野的手举到唇边，将细碎的吻落在平野空空的无名指上留下的一圈戒指印上。

“我爱你的全部，完完整整、里里外外。不像这个人一样。”

他看到平野眼中的欲望沉淀下来，背后无法忽视的爱意激烈地涌动起来，他知道平野也想起昨晚的事了。

屈头凑近平野还微微红肿的嘴唇，他想在这双唇上再次印下起誓的章纹。

但却被平野歪头躲开了，他穷追不舍，最终被笑吟吟的平野拿手掌捂住了嘴，“要刷了牙才能接吻！”

他皱皱眉头，作出抱怨的样子，趁平野动摇的空隙双手一把掀起被子盖住了两人。在厚厚的棉被下，两人在黑暗的视线中相互滚作一团。


End file.
